1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a rice bran extract as a processing aid for a workable dough, wherein the rice bran extract improves the machinability of the dough and/or provides positive functional effects on texture, bulk density, etc. of the final product.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Doughs that are "workable" or machinable can be extruded or sheeted. In the case of doughs that contain starch, the extruded or sheeted product is then dried, baked, fried, etc. into a final product. Monoglycerides (or mixtures of mono- and diglycerides) are typically added to starch containing doughs to improve the workability of the dough. At various levels, depending on the composition of the dough, increasing amounts of monoglycerides have an adverse affect on the product, affecting expansion, cell structure, bulk density, texture, etc. Other chemicals can be added to counteract the effect of the monoglycerides on product quality, but their addition complicates the formula, also possibly changing the product. For example, AVICELL (a silicon dioxide sold by Hercules) is added to extruded doughs to counteract the effect of MYVAPLEX (a distilled monoglyceride sold by Quest International).
Rice bran extracts have been used as emulsifiers in baked goods, confectioneries and extruded products. They have an advantage over monoglycerides in that they are all natural and lower in fat. It has now been found that rice bran extracts, as described herein, can be used as a processing aid for a workable dough, alone or in combination with monoglycerides (or mixtures of mono- and diglycerides). The rice bran extracts, at the recommended usage rate, improve the machinability of the dough and/or provide positive functional effects on texture, bulk density, etc. of the final product.